As an object recognition apparatus that recognizes an object such as a pedestrian and a vehicle in the surroundings of a vehicle, for example, in the vehicle front side in the traveling direction, there is an apparatus that uses both a radar device (transmitting and receiving device) and a camera (image capturing device), and utilizes the detection results of both to determine the presence and type of an object.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for determining whether or not an object is a pedestrian. In this technique the transmission output of a radar device is switched to high and low, and an object other than a vehicle is extracted by removing from detection results based on reflected waves received when the transmission output is high, detection results based on reflected waves received when the transmission output is low, and a pattern matching process is then performed on the extracted object, based on an image captured by a camera.